The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and a communication network management system. More particularly, this invention relates to a communication apparatus and a communication network management system in order to establish a provisioning data thereto, which data is data peculiar to the device.
A configuration data of the communication apparatus includes the configuration data for a package, a port, an interface and so forth. Generally, the configuration data is established collectively, as the peculiar provisioning data of the device, in every package unit.
With respect to management of the provisioning data, for instance, the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 9-74417 discloses Provisioning Data Management Method, and the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 6-90288 discloses Provisioning Method of Data Processing Apparatus.
The provisioning data management method develops the provisioning data over the provisioning storage area beforehand. The provisioning data is the data for the unit used as the unit of redundant structure. In the provisioning data management method of the digital data transmitter/receiver, when the mounting mode of the unit for redundant structure is determined beforehand, whether the unit is installed on the inside of the slot practically or not, the provisioning data is developed over the provisioning data storing area beforehand.
However, there is the following problems in the provisioning data management method.
The first problem is that there can not be managed the provisioning data of the unit with the exception of the unit used for the redundant structure. Because in the provisioning data management method, there is no description regarding the provisioning of the regular unit.
The second problem is that the position of the slot is fixed, into which certain type unit is capable of being installed. Therefore it is incapable of being inserted the unit into voluntary slot which is possible to be inserted physically. Because, when the mounting mode of the unit is determined, the unit is restrained into the unit capable of being inserted into the slot, in order to cause the provisioning data of the unit to be stored in the provisioning data storage area for the sake of the unit concerned.
The third problem is that the external system such as the network management system and so forth becomes indispensable for carrying out the provisioning of the unit. Because, it is necessary to store the provisioning data of the unit in the provisioning data storage area from the external system.
In the provisioning method of the data processing apparatus as the later method, a comprehensive global code is established instead of an individual code as the provisioning information to the interface unit whose system configuration is uncertain. For that reason, incorrect alarm does not occur irrespective of kind of the interface unit which is equipped practically at the time of start of the system.
However, there is the following problems in the provisioning method of the data processing apparatus as the later method.
The first problem is that the later method does not become the state capable of providing the communication service, since peculiar provisioning data of the type of the interface unit which is inserted physically is not established, it is incomplete as the establishment of the interface unit. Because the later method is the method for only preventing occurrence of incorrect alarm of the interface unit by establishing comprehensive global code instead of the individual code.
In the digital exchange system provided with a channel section, for instance, the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. SHO 58-184899 discloses Unit Missing Detection Method as the method for detecting whether the line package is installed.
The unit missing detection method causes the circuit correspondence section to verify the mounting information of the line package transferred from the central control unit and the detection result of the line package under mounting practically to communicate the collation result to the central control unit. For that reason, un-installation of the circuit accommodation package and unit type mismatch of the circuit accommodation package in the circuit correspondence section are detected automatically, immediately, it is capable of being called maintenance operator""s attention thereto.
However, in the unit missing detection method, only the un-installation and/or the unit type mismatch are detected automatically, so that the maintenance operator should cope with the state after detection.
Namely, there are following problems in the above-mentioned conventional provisional data management method and so forth.
The first problem is that in the establishment of conventional configuration data, it is necessary that the type of the package inserted into the slot of the communication apparatus is fixed. If the type of the package is not fixed, it is necessary to establish the configuration data including the type of the package inserted into the slot in every communication apparatus from the external system.
The second problem is that after inserting the package into the slot, it is necessary to establish peculiar configuration data of the package type from the external system to the communication apparatus.
The third problem is that when the fixed configuration data is established autonomously on the inside of the apparatus, the external system causes the establishment data for the package concerned to be changed. The package is extracted from the slot, before inserting the package into the slot again. The fixed configuration data is established again, thereby the establishment data from the external system becomes ineffective.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the invention to overcome the above-mentioned problem, by providing a communication apparatus, a network management system, a physical mounting/logical mounting management method of a package, a processing method for package establishment data, a storage medium for storing therein program for data processing within the apparatus, and a storage medium for storing therein a program for data processing in a network management system, in which the establishment data of the package type concerned is established to the package to be established the communication path, even if the establishment data of the package mounted is not established from the external system.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, in order to achieve the above-mentioned object, there is provided a communication apparatus which consists of a plurality of slots into which a package is inserted, thus a communication path is settled in such a way that a configuration data is established to the package installed in the slot, which communication apparatus comprises a data processor for establishing the configuration data to the package capable of being installed in the slot voluntarily.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, there is provided a communication apparatus, wherein the data processor manages both of a physical mounting representing a mounting state whether the package is installed on the inside of the slot physically and a logical mounting representing a mounting state whether the configuration data to be established to the package installed on the inside of the slot is stored in a data storage section.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, there is provided a communication apparatus, wherein the data processor establishes, when a package with un-established configuration data is installed on the inside of a slot with a state of physical unit missing and logical unit missing, the configuration data of default to the package.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, there is provided a communication apparatus, wherein the data processor reestablishes, when the package of different type is reinstalled on the inside of the slot with the condition that the package to which the configuration data of the default is established is removed, the configuration data of the default of a type concerned.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, there is provided a communication apparatus, wherein the data processor, when removing the package to which the configuration data is established from an external system, stores the configuration data established in an internal storage means, in the case where the package of the same type is inserted again, the configuration data stored therein is reestablished.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, there is provided a communication apparatus, wherein the data processor implements downloading of the configuration data, including an establishment parameter of a communication path, before the package is inserted at the slot, thus the configuration data is established after insertion of the package.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect, there is provided a communication apparatus, wherein the data processor comprises a management data transmission/reception processor for implementing prescribed processing while transmitting/receiving a management data to an external system, a package establishment data processor for implementing a package establishment processing according to an input of either a package establishment default value data stored beforehand, or a package establishment data from the management data transmission/reception processor, a package physical mounting/logical mounting processor reading-out a mounting state of mounted package in order to require processing corresponding to the mounting state to the package establishment data processor, a package establishment means receiving the establishment data from the package establishment data processor, subsequently executing a establishment processing for the package mounted, thus communicating execution result to the package establishment data processor, a correct mounting/unit type mismatch decision means for deciding whether the mounted package is of the correct mounting or the unit type mismatch, before communicating the decision result to the package establishment data processor, and a package physical mounting decision means inspecting state of physical mounting of the package to require processing to the package physical mounting/logical mounting processor in answer to variation of the mounting state.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a communication network management system which comprises a data processor for implementing data processing while receiving a management data established to a package installed from a communication apparatus that consists of a plurality of slots into which a package is inserted., Thus a communication path is settled in such a way that configuration data is established to the package installed in the slot. And also comprising a data output means for image displaying the management data.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, in the eighth aspect, there is provided a communication network management system, wherein the data processor comprises a management data processor receiving the management data, before transmitting a management message standardized to the communication apparatus, thus implementing a process in accordance with reception data, and a user interface processor for providing an output from the management data processor as a graphical user interface for the data output means.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a management method of physical mounting/logical mounting of a package which comprises the steps of deciding a package establishment data with both of a mounting state data of the package concerned and a data received from hardware of the package inserted as a parameter, after receiving an insertion notification of the package, and implementing a package establishment data processing when state of before transition is of the physical real mounting and logical default mounting while deciding state transiting next according to mounting state of the package at the time of reception of omission notification of the package.
According to an eleventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a processing method of package establishment data which comprises the steps of establishing a default establishment data to a package, before writing physical real mounting and logical default mounting as a state of after transition in case where the package concerned is of the physical unit missing and logical unit missing, implementing decision processing of correct mounting/unit type mismatch, in the case of correct mounting, establishing configuration data to the package to write physical real mounting and logical real mounting as the state of after transition, while in the case of unit type mismatch, performing indication of the unit type mismatch in case where the package concerned is of the physical unit missing and logical real mounting, establishing the configuration data to the package to write the physical real mounting and logical default mounting as the state of after transition in case where the package concerned is of the physical real mounting and logical unit missing, implementing the same processing as that of the case of the physical real mounting and logical unit missing in case where the package concerned is of the physical real mounting and logical default mounting, implementing the same processing as that of the case of the physical unit missing and logical real mounting in case where the package concerned is of the physical real mounting and logical real mounting.
According to a twelfth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a storage medium storing therein a program for the sake of data processing within an apparatus which comprises the steps of a step for deciding about the whole slots whether a package is inserted physically into a slot, after starting a managed apparatus, a step for requiring a package physical mounting/logical mounting processing with data of package type and so forth as a parameter in case of physical real mounting with the result of decision, a step for reading-out mounting state due to storage information at the time point, and a step for deciding the state of physical real mounting and logical real mounting about the package concerned, after reading-out the mounting state due to the storage information.
According to thirteenth aspect of the present invention, in the twelfth aspect, there is provided a storage medium storing therein a program for the sake of data processing within an apparatus, further comprising the steps of a step for deciding a package establishment data with both of data of mounting state of the package concerned and data received from hardware of the package inserted as a parameter after receiving insertion notification of the package, and a step for implementing package establishment data processing, when receiving an omission notification of the package, deciding the state of the next transition according to the mounting state of the package concerned.
According to a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, in the twelfth aspect, there is provided a storage medium for storing therein a program for the sake of data processing within an apparatus, wherein a step for deciding a state of physical real mounting and logical real mounting about the package concerned comprises the steps of a step for writing physical real mounting and logical default mounting as the state after transition while establishing a default establishment data to the package in case where the package concerned is of the physical unit missing and logical unit missing, a step in which when the package concerned is of the physical unit missing and logical real mounting, implementing decision processing of correct mounting/unit type mismatch, in the case of correct mounting, establishing configuration data to the package to write physical real mounting and logical real mounting as the state of after transition, while in the case of unit type mismatch, indicating as being unit type mismatch, a step for writing the physical real mounting and logical default mounting as the state after transition while establishing the configuration data to the package when the package concerned is of the physical real mounting and logical unit missing, a step for implementing the same processing as the case of the physical real mounting and logical unit missing when the package concerned is of the physical real mounting and logical default mounting, and a step for implementing the same processing as the case of the physical unit missing and logical real mounting when the package concerned is of the physical real mounting and the logical mounting.
According to a fifteenth aspect of the present invention, in the thirteenth aspect, there is provided a storage medium for storing therein a program for the sake of data processing within an apparatus, wherein a step for deciding a state of physical real mounting and logical real mounting about the package concerned comprises the steps of a step for writing physical real mounting and logical default mounting as the state after transition while establishing a default establishment data to the package in case where the package concerned is of the physical unit missing and logical unit missing, a step in which when the package concerned is of the physical unit missing and logical real mounting, implementing decision processing of correct mounting/unit type mismatch, in the case of correct mounting, establishing configuration data to the package to write physical real mounting and logical real mounting as the state of after transition, while in the case of unit type mismatch, indicating as being unit type mismatch, a step for writing the physical real mounting and logical default mounting as the state after transition while establishing the configuration data to the package when the package concerned is of the physical real mounting and logical unit missing, a step for implementing the same processing as the case of the physical real mounting and logical unit missing when the package concerned is of the physical real mounting and logical default mounting, and a step for implementing the same processing as the case of the physical unit missing and logical real mounting when the package concerned is of the physical real mounting and the logical mounting.
According to a sixteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a storage medium for storing therein a program for data processing within a communication network management system, which program is configured to generate steps comprising receiving a management data established to a package installed from a communication apparatus that consists of a plurality of slots into which a package is inserted, thus a communication path is settled in such a way that configuration data is established to the package installed in the slot, and a step of data output for image displaying the management data.
According to a seventeenth aspect of the present invention, in the sixteenth aspect, there is provided a storage medium storing therein a program for the sake of data processing within a communication network management system, wherein the step of data processing comprises the steps of a management data processing step in which the management data is received, before a standardized management message is transmitted to the communication apparatus, thus implementing processing due to reception data, and a user interface processing step for providing an output from the management data processing step as a graphical user interface.
As mentioned above, the communication apparatus according to the invention provided with the above constitution causes the data processor to establish the configuration data to the package installed in the slot which is capable of accommodating the package. For that reason, even though the establishment data of the package installed in the slot of the communication apparatus is not established from the external system, when the new package is inserted into the slot with the state of the physical unit missing and logical unit missing, the establishment data of the package type concerned is established to the package. Thus, it is possible to provide the communication service while the communication path is settled.
The above and further objects and novel features of the invention will be more fully understood from the following detailed description when the same is read in connection wit the accompanying drawings. It should be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for purpose of illustration only and are not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.